


A Merry Sherlolly Christmas - The Christmas Song

by Sherlockian_87



Series: A Merry Sherlolly Christmas [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Smut, hehehehehe, oh yes there is smut, sort of a Christmas fic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: Try as she might Molly did not have Sherlock's ability to delete things, thus that awful Christmas could not be removed from her memory banks. Albeit she did not think of it often, and this was due to the fact that Sherlock had been very determined in making certain that from then on the season was a much happier time for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I really struggled with this one for quite awhile and nearly scrapped it.
> 
> But I think I finally came up with something I am happy with :)

* * *

" _You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always. Always."_

" _I am sorry. Forgive me._ _Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper."_

* * *

Try as she might Molly did not have Sherlock's ability to _delete_ things, thus that awful Christmas could not be removed from her memory banks. Albeit she did not think of it often, and this was due to the fact that Sherlock had been very determined in making certain that from then on the season was a much happier time for her.

One such happier time occurred two years later. They were at a crime scene when suddenly, directly after she revealed to him the cause of death, he blurted out a string of words she had honestly never expected to hear him say:

"Iloveyou-willyoumoveinwithme?"

It didn't matter that they were currently at a scene of a murder, it didn't matter that it had started snowing, and it also didn't matter that a car drove by at that exact moment with Nat King Cole loudly crooning from the speakers. No, the only thing that did matter was that Molly jumped into Sherlock's arms and kissed him, meanwhile Lestrade sputtered, John grinned widely and Donovan attempted not to gag.

The following year Sherlock made certain that Molly had Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and Boxing Day off from work. Boxing Day was the most important because he knew that it would be the one day neither one of them would be interrupted or required to visit with his mother and father or John and Mary and their sprog; it was the one day that could just be the two of them.

With the hustle and bustle of the holiday now being over they could enjoy the quiet and relax. At first Molly was surprised by the fact that Sherlock didn't seemed to mind spending time in such a idle fashion, although she knew all too well how he could be, and besides there really wasn't much sleep to be had on that particular day. Nor were the hours spent being all that lazy.

Just such a non-lazy hour had passed, and for the moment they were lying side by side, breathing rather heavily. Molly felt quite deliciously satiated and spent. She looked over at Sherlock who was stretched out on his back, his eyes closed. She smiled when she took in the state of him, with his hair all mussed; _sex hair_ , and his cheeks flushed. It had been a rather invigorating hour. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he peered at her. He didn't say anything but simply smiled rather Grinch-like before turning onto his side, his smile now looking rather smug.

"You look as if you have been thoroughly and wonderfully shagged," he rumbled out.

"Oh, I have! I most certainly have!" she declared. "Twice!"

He smoothed his hand across her breast, her nipple pebbling against his palm. They shared a brief kiss, his hand sliding over to her other breast. He tweaked her nipple with his fingertips before giving her another kiss. She cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him back, and he moved to cover her body with his own, his hands covering her breasts.

"Round three?" she questioned, once they had parted for breath. "Already?"

He nipped at her bottom lip. "Is that a complaint?" he wondered, brushing his thumbs against the undersides of her breasts.

"Oh no. Not at all! I'm just surprised ..."

He breathed out through his nose, before giving her lips a gentle peck. "It will be a little longer before _I_ am capable of anything …"

She giggled, knowing exactly as to what he was implying.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't start doing something else." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ohhhh?" She pushed her hands through his curls, her blunt nails scraping against his scalp. "And what is this 'something else'?"

"There is a specific part of your anatomy that has been sadly neglected by my mouth," he explained.

She laughed, then moaned at the thought of what his wicked mouth was capable of doing.

"Hmmm … is that a yes?" he enquired, his eyes twinkling.

She looked at him. "Have I ever said no?"

He shook his head and she smiled.

"Kiss me Sherlock."

He returned her smile. "Oh I intend to, in more ways and in more places than one!"

She settled back against the pillows as he kissed her, holding the side of her face with his hand. From there he began a trail of open-mouth kisses down her throat, not stopping until he reached her breasts. He suckled, bit and nibbled at the tender skin, knowing all of the places she liked his mouth to be focused on. Once he was satisfied he had given each breast equal attention, he continued to travel downwards, placing more open-mouth kisses across her skin.

Her soft mewls and happy sighs were sending fissures of pleasure straight to his groin, making his cock lengthen and grow hard. Settling himself comfortably between her legs, he spread her folds apart with his thumbs and delved right in. Usually he took it more slowly, but right now he was desperate to feel the silky smoothness of her arousal. He needed to taste her and feel her against his tongue.

Molly cried out his name, shocked to have him go down on her so directly, but she really didn't mind. She clutched at the back of his head with her hands as she rocked her hips in rhythm to the movements of his talented tongue. He switched from suckling her clit, to swirling his tongue around it, driving her positively wild. Eventually he had to place his hands onto her hips to hold her down and keep her in place. Just as he flicked at the tender nub with the tip of his tongue she screamed out her release. He suckled her gently, easing her down from her orgasmic high, and only pulled away once she gave his curls a slight tug. He sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. She looked at him for moment, before dropping her gaze to his erection. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought you said it would be a while?" she teased.

He huffed out a breath. She sat up and placed her hands on his chest.

"Lie down … it's my turn to use my mouth on you," she said to him.

He groaned and did as she asked, his cock giving a very prominent twitch. A bead of pre-cum appeared at the tip and Molly licked it off with one quick swipe of her tongue. Sherlock muttered out a curse and gave another groan when she wrapped her hand around the base of him and began to take his length into her mouth.

She hollowed out her cheeks before giving him a long suck, then slipped his cock out of her mouth and rolled her tongue around the swollen head, all the while pumping the base of him with her hand. As she continued to do this she cupped his balls with her other hand and gave them a tender massage, making him hiss out another curse. She took his cock between her lips once more, and was about to give him another suck, but stopped when he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Molly looked at him and he shook his head, letting her know that he didn't want to come in her mouth. After gently easing him from between her lips she sat up, and so did he. He held her face in his hands and kissed her, as the kiss deepened he slipped his hands down her body. He stopped his hands once they reached her hips and gave her a gentle tug forward; he wanted her to climb onto his lap. She did so, both of them moaning when her body became nestled against his cock. They parted, staring into each other's eyes as she raised herself up onto her knees and wrapped her hand around his length. He held onto her bum, helping her to ease herself down onto him.

"Ohhhhh …" she whimpered.

He didn't kiss her until he was seated fully inside of her. As she kissed him back she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to ride him, her breasts rubbing against his chest. They continued to kiss as their bodies took pleasure from each other.

"Oh God Sherlock!" she gasped out, throwing her head back. "You feel so good!"

Her pelvis was angled perfectly so that her clit was stimulated each time that she moved. His hands on her bum helped to keep her steady while also keeping her close to his body, and the sensation of her hardened nipples against his skin was almost too much for her to take. Molly was certain that when she orgasmed she was going to see stars.

Sherlock was enjoying himself as well. She felt so tight and wet around his cock, and the globes of her arse were pressing against his balls every time that she sank down on him. The sensation of her breasts rubbing against his chest was tantalizing and the softness of her bum in his hands was rather delightful, but nothing compared to the mere sight of her. She was beautiful.

As if she could hear his thoughts she opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled, and quickened her pace, followed by a whispered 'oh fuck!' He tightened his hold on her bum, knowing that she was close to coming. She threw her head back once more, and her body shuddered as her orgasm took over.

"Oh Sherlock! Sherlock!" she moaned, rocking her pelvis against his, seeing stars just as she had predicted.

He bucked up his hips, his orgasm following not too far behind, as he held himself as close to her as he could manage. She tucked her head beneath his chin, slipping her arms around his slim waist as she continued to rock gently against him until his cock softened and slipped from her body. He smoothed his hands up her back, murmuring nonsensical words as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

They held each other, basking in the silence that always followed their lovemaking. After a time they laid down, curling up beneath the sheet and blanket.

"Merry Christmas Molly," he whispered to her.

She chuckled. "The day is passed you silly man!"

He sniffed. "What of it? It's still the season isn't it?"

She shook her head hopelessly. "And you claim that you're not sentimental!"

"I am when it comes to you."

Her eyes had fallen closed but popped back open when he said those words.

"Is that what all of this is about?" she asked.

His brow furrowed, not quite following what she meant.

"This," she gestured between the two of them. "All of the sex, the day spent in bed together … are you trying to make up for that _one_ Christmas, all of those years ago?"

He didn't reply, but his silence was answer enough. She sat up before leaning over him, placing her hand on the side of his face, as their eyes met.

"Thank you Sherlock, you've made up for it, many times over." She brushed her thumb over his cheekbone. "You needn't worry. I have forgiven you, you know." She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. "Merry Christmas Sherlock."

* * *

_Although it's been said many times, many ways_

_Merry Christmas to you_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Or Happy Holidays depending on what you celebrate, and if you don't celebrate anything, then Happy December! :)
> 
> I won't be posting any more fics until 2017, and hopefully my heart, soul and mind won't be crushed by Season 4 so that I can continue to write, EEP!
> 
> Have a Happy New Year everyone :)


End file.
